As the technology develops, the potential for unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (also referred to as “drones”) grows. Unmanned vehicles are able to perform tasks, such as item delivery and data gathering, with efficiency and capabilities that previously were not possible. At the same time, the improvements in unmanned vehicle technology create issues that are difficult to solve. For example, unmanned vehicles may travel out of communication range of a transmitter that can transmit signals to control the unmanned vehicles. As a result, even if an unmanned vehicle is able to operate at least partially autonomously, communicating changes to an unmanned vehicle that is out of direct communication range can be difficult. As another example, the fact that a vehicle is unmanned increases vulnerability to malicious or other interference with the vehicle's operation as well as the ability to detect such interference or, generally, malfunction of an unmanned vehicle. As the size of a fleet of unmanned vehicles increases, the complexity of managing such issues and, generally, of managing the fleet increases accordingly.